The O'Conner Family's Miami Adventure
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: The O'Conners (Brian, Mia, and Jack) have arrived for a fun summer vacation in Miami for fun, sun, and more street racing. But what happens now when Carter Verone, who has escaped from prison, kidnaps both Mia and Jack?
1. Arriving in Miami

It was the beginning of summer vacation and Brian O'Conner was napping peacefully on an aisle seat of a plane that is on its way from Los Angeles to Miami. The plane is very crowded which is expected as everyone knows that Miami is one of the places to be as vacation spots. Brian is looking forward to this month-long trip as he is looking forward to spend quality time with his family which consists of his wife Mia Toretto, who is napping on the aisle seat on the other side and their 11-year old son Jack, who is sitting between them and listening to music on his iPod, as well as spend time with his good friends, Roman Pearce and Tej Parker, who both moved back to Miami after they have received full pardons for their crimes after battling against Owen Shaw and his team in Europe. They would meet a few times a year, but it is actually the longest they'll spend together.

"Wake up, you two. We're here!" an excited Jack says to his parents as the plane lands.

Jack O'Conner is his father's son in every respect. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes with a young athletic body. He is very caring and respectful at heart and very protective of those close to him. He is also known for being highly intelligent which resulted in him receiving the best grades in school. His high intelligence, respectable personality, and high spirit are the factors that make him one of the most popular kids in his school. But, most of all: he absolutely loves racing! It is expected as his father also loves racing and he is of Toretto blood tracing back to his grandfather and his uncle being the famous Dominic Toretto.

"Alright, Jack," Mia happily replies shortly after waking up. Being the younger sister to Dominic Toretto, she has wondered if she will ever be happy in life and this has been confirmed after she got back together with Brian shortly after his resignation as a federal agent. If she hadn't given Brian another chance, she might not be the content wife and mother that she is now.

As soon as they got out of the plane and grabbed their luggage from baggage claim, Jack spots someone familiar near the airport exit and excitedly calls out, "Uncle Rome!"

"Hey, what up, little man?!" Roman Pearce happily greeted the young boy back.

"Uncle Rome, I haven't been little for a long time," Jack corrected him.

"I can see that, li- man. Damn, you're growing up to be like your old man, aren't you?" Roman said after taking one close look at Jack whom he hasn't seen in a year or two.

"Who are you calling "old", Pearce? You're the same age as I am," Brian called out, happy to see his best friend since childhood again, therefore giving him a tight hug.

"He's got you there, Rome," Mia added laughing who also gave Roman a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you gotta give me respect here, man. I mean, I have a limo outside and I have opened up a free huge-ass suite at my resort for all you guys to stay in for the month," Roman replied. Roman is known for his liking to flaunt his newly-found wealth to everyone he knows no matter how much it annoys them sometimes. Roman has just bought a building by the Miami beach that he quickly turned into a popular beach resort probably in order to earn more cash. Brian thinks that he's also doing this to impress women in order to sleep with them.

"Seriously, Uncle Rome?!" Jack asked as he is not actually aware of this and loves this surprise.

"Seriously and more..." Roman promises as he and the O'Conner family got into the limo on their way to the resort and probably the most luxurious perfect summer vacation they'll ever have.


	2. Roman's Resort

"Welcome to the Pearce & Parker Beach Resort and Spa, O'Conners!" Roman introduced after the four have gotten out of the limo into the huge gorgeous building in front of them. Roman explained that it includes Tej's last name too as he helped Roman a lot in putting the resort together and was sort of a silent partner to him. The Pearce & Parker Resort and Spa is a really tall crystal white building facing the beach, so that guests could come and go as they please. The resort is also full of amenities inside such as a swimming pool complete with a hot tub on the other side of the entrance, the spa package (private massage rooms, a couple of saunas, mud bathing rooms, etc.) on the entire first floor, and a gym room on the second floor. And finally...

"Here we are, my homies. The Presidential Family Suite," Roman proudly presents. The Presidential Family Suite was a room that most people has ever dreamed about. It is a huge room that opens on two doors, the center is like a regular living room of a middle-class suburban home complete with a 12-inch flat screen TV and desirable furniture, a master bedroom on the left side for Brian and Mia perfect when they could... you know, and Jack has his own huge bedroom on the other side, so he doesn't have to hear his parents "doing stuff".

"This is so tight!" Jack complimented as he snapped pics of the room he is going to be staying in for the month. "Chuck Javers is so going to freak once he sees these pics!" Jack then said. Chuck Javers is the only one in Jack's class who doesn't like him and is always constantly putting him down no matter what.

"Don't go that far, young man," Mia then called out as she tries to keep her young son in place since he is growing up so fast. She and Brian are aware of Chuck Javers, but they thought the best solution for Jack was for him to ignore Chuck simply other than always confronting him.

"Rome, you didn't have to do all of this," Brian said as he is examining the room.

"Don't worry about it, man. Anything for my best homie and his family," Roman replied.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sleepy from the plane ride. May I go to bed?" Jack said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, it's getting late, Brian," Mia agrees as she too is yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, we're going to crash, Rome," Brian said letting his friend know.

"Alright, you guys. I'll be up in my penthouse suite just above you guys if you ever need anything. Good night!" Roman called out as he exits from their suite.

"We really appreciate it, Rome!" Brian called out back. The three O'Conners then finally crashed into their beds and dreamt about what they could do through their entire vacation.


	3. The Race and Missing?

The next morning after nice hot showers and a refreshing breakfast buffet with Roman, the O'Conners decide to rent a car and take a whole day to tour around Miami and visit many famous sites such as the Miami Seaquarium and Jungle Island. They even drove along the roads by the beach to see beach-goers sunbathing, playing beach volleyball, and swimming around the ocean. Most of them are college students who seem a little too drunk and care-free of what they do around there. The three then drive to a huge garage to meet up with another old friend...

"Yo, Parker!" Brian called out to let him know of their presence.

"Hey, what up, O'Conner?!" Tej greeted him with a high-five and a hug. Tej is wearing a mechanic suit and is covered with a little bit of grease, but that doesn't matter much to the street-racing family. Tej also hugs Mia who has been like a sister to him ever since they met in Rio. After he has one close look at Jack, he of course says, "Damn, Jack! You're growing up to be more and more like your old man everyday," as he also high-five and hug the young boy.

"Thanks, I get that a lot," Jack commented on the compliment.

"What is with you people calling me "old"?!" Brian asked as he is getting tired of being called "old man" by his friends.

"You want to show that you are young? Come race against Suki, Slap Jack, and Orange Julius tonight! Make some big bucks? Like when you did the last time you were here?" Tej offered.

"That's a pretty good idea, Brian," Mia answered for him. Even though she could be overprotective and worrisome most of the time, Mia is still a Toretto and has never let her family back down out of a challenge.

"Go for it, Dad! And we'll be there to support you every mile of the way," Jack states his support.

"Alright. Let's do it, baby!" Brian shouted his agreement with everyone in the garage cheering on for him. But, they do not notice is that a dark figure is spying on them especially Brian.

That evening after a nice family dinner at a seafood restaurant, the O'Conners head to the garage half an hour earlier in order for Brian to prep for the race where they caught up with Roman, Tej, the latter's girlfriend Suki, and Jimmy, another old friend of Brian's who is the best car tuner in the garage. Fifteen minutes later, the whole garage/starting point of the race becomes way crowded where the racers are preparing for the upcoming race, the women are flaunting around in their low tops and short skirts, and the men are fawning over the women wearing the low tops and short skirts.

"Make us proud," Mia says as Brian just finished checking his car.

"I always do," Brian replies then kisses her. "Where's Jack?"

"Having the energetic time of his life," Mia jokingly answers pointing to Jack who is breakdancing in the middle of a huge crowd who are cheering him on. Jack is also known for his talent for breakdancing and Mia thinks that it is a good and non-dangerous way to burn off his energy. After impressing the Miami crowd with his dance moves, Jack sees a girl about his age with brunette hair with jeans, Converse sneakers and a purple top who was clearly watching his breakdancing and was clearly impressed.

"Nice moves," she complimented.

"Thanks. I'm Jack O'Conner," he introduces himself and shakes her hand.

"Sam Torres," she introduces herself as she shakes his hand.

"So, what are you doing at a scene like this?" he asks her, actually curious as he thought he's the only kid whose family is crazy about street racing.

"That's my boyfriend over there getting ready for the race," Sam jokingly answers pointing to Orange Julius.

"Ha ha! You're funny, aren't you?" Jack replies.

"Thanks. He's actually my uncle. So, what about you? What's your story?" she asks.

"My dad... that blonde guy with the blue Nissan Skyline is also prepping for the race," he answers.

"Wow! This is interesting," Sam says as she smiles.

"It is," Jack agrees.

"So, you want to hang out later? You know, after my uncle beats your dad in the race?" Sam asks playing with him.

"Sure, but you do know it's the other way around?" Jacks says playing along.

"In your dreams. Later," Sam laughs then leaves.

"Later," Jack replies then is on his way back to his father. _Whoa_. He thought.

"Alright, everybody in your machines," Tej calls out to the racers who immediately obeyed.

Just as the racers are about to get into position and Tej is about to start the entire race, around five cars come speeding in front of the racers. The drivers then got out of their cars with pistols and shotguns, and start shooting. Brian immediately gets out of his Nissan Skyline in order to protect both Mia and Jack, but he can't find the two. But unexpectedly, the shooters get into their cars and drive away. Some people are dead, some people are injured, but Brian still can't find Mia and Jack which is now getting him worried and furious.


	4. The Return of Carter Verone

"Mia! Jack!" Brian called them a bunch of times, but still no sound nor sign of the two most valuable people in his life. After an hour of searching for them but still no luck, he sees Roman, Tej, Suki, and Jimmy came up to him and then all started at the same time, "Man, you ok? Shit, that was unbelievable!" until Tej noticed and asked...

"Where are Mia and Jack?" That question would almost drive Brian to insanity and attack Tej simply for asking that question, but he didn't knowing that Tej didn't know about them being missing and cares about Mia and Jack's well-beings.

"I can't find them. I have been looking around this freakin' place for an hour and still no peep from them," a worried Brian explained. "That could only mean one thing: they were kidnapped," he explained it further. Mia and Jack are out there somewhere being held captive by some crazy psycho and is determined to get them back by all means necessary.

Meanwhile, Mia and Jack have woken themselves up in a place that is unfamiliar to them. The last thing they remembered is that after having found each other during the shootings, two men covered their mouths with handkerchiefs covered in chloroform and they fell into a deep sleep. They now are feeling a little dizzy from the chloroform, their hands have been bound together behind their backs, and they are guarded by the two men who drugged them. Then, a man with short dark brown curly hair and stylish clothing comes up to the two and smoothly says, "Hello Mia. Jack."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Mia asked trying to stay as calm as possible for the sake of herself and her son's safety.

"My name is Carter Verone and what I want is Brian O'Conner," he explained.

"What do you want with my dad?" Jack asked feeling a little bit of worry and anger inside of him.

"You two ask a lot of questions and I am beat. Why don't you two rest and we'll discuss this tomorrow?" Carter says then leaves.

"I hope that Dad is okay," Jack quietly says to his mother in a way that looks like he's about to break down a few tears.

"Me too, baby. Me too," Mia replies back as she won't know what she'll do without Brian.

Meanwhile, Brian and Roman decide to go back to the resort as it seems to be the best place where they could plan or hear from the kidnappers about Mia and Jack. Tej also joined them with his new technology equipment, so that he could too help get Mia and Jack back. Brian is quickly pacing back and forth waiting for some sign that Mia and Jack are okay.

"Will you just chill, man? I'm sure they're okay," Roman says as he's trying to comfort and calm down his friend.

"How do you know that, Rome?! And if you say that "I understand how you feel" crap, I swear to God that I'm..." Brian shouts at Roman until he gets interrupted by a knock at the door. Getting ready to pull out his gun which he got on his way back to the resort, he looks through the peephole and unexpectedly sees that it's Bilkins and Markham, two FBI agents whom Brian helped once and hasn't seen in years.

"Bilkins. Markham. What are you guys doing here?" Brian said as he didn't expect to see them again.

"We just want to inform you, O'Conner," Bilkins started, "that Carter Verone has broken out of prison a couple of days ago."


	5. Carter's Plans

"Carter Verone? That sick psycho son of a bitch?" Roman asked as he remembered all the sick stuff Carter has done while he and Brian worked undercover in order to bring him down.

"Then, that's who must've taken Mia and Jack," Brian correctly concluded.

"Who?" Bilkins asked as he and Markham weren't exactly aware of the situation Brian is in now.

"Remember Dominic Toretto's sister? Well, she and I have been back together for a while now and we have an 11-year old son, Jack. Anyway, there was a shooting at Tej's garage earlier and both of them have gone missing without a trace," Brian explained the whole story to the agents as he also shows them a recent photo of himself with Mia and Jack.

"I'm sorry, O'Conner. I can't understand how you're feeling right now, but we are going to help you track down Carter Verone and do whatever it takes to get your family back," Markham promises.

The next morning, Carter comes into Mia and Jack's room with a mimosa in his hands. "Good morning, you two. I trust that you both have slept well," he greeted.

"No, we did not sleep well!" Mia answered.

"Why not?" Carter asked laughing as he already knew the answer to that question.

"Well, we both had the same nightmare that a psycho monster has kidnapped us without telling us much on why!" Jack sarcastically snapped.

"You two are scared and stressed, I get it. But if you two get on my last nerves, you will be sorry," Carter threatened.

"Could you just tell us what you are planning?" Mia asks him still curious about how it is going to affect her, Jack, and Brian.

"If it'll get you two to shut up for a while, fine," Carter starts, "I could tell that you're not aware of this, but many years ago here in Miami, Brian and his friend Roman were working undercover as my men along with the FBI and Customs Service in order to apprehend me. That ended with him shooting me in the shoulder and leaving me to rot in federal prison. So, I escaped a couple days ago and once I heard from an old friend of mine that he is back here in Miami, I have decided to take revenge on him."

"And how do you exactly plan to do that, sore loser?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Do not call me names, kid. I decide to play with him a little bit by luring him to various locations by telling him that's where you two will be where there will be death traps awaiting him. I will keep this up until he finally... you know," Carter chuckled on the last part.

"And what about us if that actually does happen?" Mia had to ask even if she didn't really want to think about it.

"What do you think?" Carter chuckled again.

"You will never get away with this, crazy asshole! If my dad has defeated you once, he could do it again," Jack bravely proclaims.

Carter gets close to Jack's face and says to him closely, "You know you're just like your father."

"You do realize that I take that as a compliment," Jack proudly replies. _Idiot_. He thought.

"Thought so," Carter then said. He then stood up and has his men bring a video camera.

"Now, you two get ready for camera time. It is time for a little short film called _Ransom Demand_," Carter said to Mia and Jack while they are being grabbed and pushed into another room.


	6. Carter's Video and First Destination

It has been a few hours since he has got back to the resort, but Brian is becoming more pissed and frustrated about how he doesn't know what Carter is planning to do with his beloved wife and child. "It's been five freakin' hours! Why hasn't he called or sent me an e-mail or something?!" Brian vents his frustration. But then, he received a text from Jack's phone that says "CHECK UR E-MAIL". Knowing that it is most likely from Carter, he instructs Tej to log on to his e-mail and the latter immediately opened the latest e-mail that came with a video attachment. After opening the attachment, all five men in the room come to watch the video.

"Hey, O'Conner, long time no see," Carter starts, "As you probably have already guessed, me and my men have picked up your wife, Mia, and your son, Jack, last night," he then turns the camera to show Mia and Jack who are now gagged with tape, so that they won't be able to tell him that it is all a trap, although they keep shaking their heads. "Let us all three hope that you and your buddy Pearce can take direction because here's your first clue into finding your precious family: "Roses are red, violets are blue, the same colors to your next clue, if you head to the station you are on the right track, and you might just get Jack and Mia back". But, if I see one single cop, they're both dead! Now, chop-chop, O'Conner!" Carter ends his video with a click. After he has signed off, Carter then says to his two captives, "And to make sure that they don't track your phone signals," he then gives both of their cellphones to his henchmen where they destroy them with baseball bats.

"The nerve of that son of a bitch," Pearce muttered under his breath, then asked, "What station is he talking about?"

"If you head to the station, you are on the right track," Tej whispered to himself, then correctly concluded, "He must mean the train station!"

"Alright. We'll take that as a lead and go," Markham said indicating himself and Bilkins.

"Did you not hear what he just said? If you both go, Mia and Jack are dead!" Brian said with anger and frustration. "It has to be me and Roman alone, alright? You two stay and help Tej as much as you can."

"But..." Markham started to talk but Bilkins interrupted him saying, "If that's what you gotta do, you gotta do. We'll stay here for now. Go get your family back." Now that's over with, Brian and Roman grab their guns and the keys to their car.

Once they have reached the train station, Brian and Roman are standing stumped. "Do you know which train he was talking about?" Roman questioned.

"Wait a sec. Do you remember what he said first? "Roses are red, violets are blue, the same colors of your next clue"? We must look for a red and blue train," Brian concluded.

"Damn, that train has already started leaving," Roman pointing to the red and blue train in front of them.

"Then, we must catch up to it. Come on!" Brian and Roman raced to their car and managed to catch up to it at their speed.

"I'm going to jump and get on that train, you take the wheel!" Brian yelled out to Roman telling him his plan.

"Dude, are you crazy?! Roman questioned his sanity.

"My wife and son may be on that train and their safety depends on me. You really want to ask?!" Brian snapped.

"Alright. It's your funeral," Roman replied as he grabbed the wheel and Brian managed to jump from the car to an empty compartment on the train. Pulling out his gun, Brian searches the whole train where he could possibly find Mia and Jack, but the train is completely empty. Soon after, Brian hears a beeping sound and is surprised to find under one of the train seats, a bomb that is now counting down from ten seconds! Once he ran back to the empty compartment, he managed to jump back to his and Roman's car.

"Did you find them?" Roman asked.

"Just drive away quick!" Brian demanded. Then, as soon the bomb has hit 0:00, the entire train has exploded into scraps of metal.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Roman nervously asked.

"It was a deathtrap, Rome," Brian explained. "I think he's just trying to play games with me until I finally... you know." Soon after, Brian gets a call from Tej.

"Brian, Verone just sent another video a minute ago. Here, you can play it on your phone," Tej informed him.


	7. Mia and Jack's Narrow Escape

"Nice getaway, O'Conner. Very impressive," Carter starts his second message, "I'm sorry you and Pearce have started out this way, but the upside is that you will be given plenty more chances to rescue your family from what I could possibly do to them. I will e-mail you tonight with your next clue. Be ready," Carter finished his message with a chuckle.

"I am so going to kill that bastard if he ever harms Mia and Jack," Brian promised to himself.

"Alright, let's cool down now. Maybe Tej and the pigs have got something back at the resort," Roman said as he is trying to calm his friend down. The two then decide to drive back to the resort hoping that Tej has actually got something.

Meanwhile, Mia and Jack are back in their torture chamber worried about Brian's safety, but managed to calm down when they heard one of the henchmen say that he survived from his first deathtrap. But, now they're worried about what's going to happen next. Jack then unexpectedly sees a small blade on the floor that must've dropped from one of the henchmen, so he decide to get close and grab it.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Mia asked with worrisome.

"There's a small blade on the floor near me, Mom. I'm going to try grab it and untie myself, then I could untie you and we might be able to escape," Jack explained.

"That's dangerous," Mia said to make sure Jack knows what he's doing.

"Dad's life is at stake here, Mom. Do we really have a choice?" Jack questioned his mother.

"Wow, **you **are just like your father. And your Uncle Dom too. Mature, brave, unselfish, resourceful, and protective. I am so proud of you," Mia praises her son.

"Thanks. That means a lot, Mom. So?" Jack asks if he should continue getting the blade.

"Go for it," she confirmed.

Jack then moves for the blade and after a couple of struggles, he manages to successfully grab it and untie his binds. After that, he quickly goes to untie Mia's binds and the two quickly go for the door.

"It's locked," Mia whispered to make sure that no one was listening.

"I got it. Have you got a hair pin?" Jack asks his mother. His mother hands him the hair pin and starts picking the lock with it which he managed to do in less than a minute flat.

"How did you... I mean...?" Mia interrogates her son in a motherly manner.

"There was one time in the garage back in L.A. when I was eight where I accidentally left keys in a locked car and well, I just developed that certain skill," Jack explained.

"Okay, fine. Let's go!" Mia decided to let that one slide. They quietly left the room and go down a flight of stairs where they run into a henchman, but Mia managed to kick him down and they make a run for it. But, the henchman got up and started talking in his walkie-talkie, "Our captives have escaped from their chamber and are heading south!"

Mia and Jack ran all the way downstairs to a garage full of nice cars where there is also an Acura, which is particularly Mia's favorite type of car.

"Steal one?" Jack slyly asked.

"Got to!" Mia replied. Mia got into the driver's seat while Jack opens the garage door with a push of a button and quickly got into the front passenger seat. They exited out of the garage, managed to push the button that opens the entrance gates, and drive onto the Miami streets.

"Mom, I think you better floor it because there are guys with big guns on our tail," Jack nervously said pointing to Carter's henchmen who are speeding behind them with the drivers driving and the passengers next to them getting ready to shoot. After speeding after them for about 10 miles and taking a few shots, the cars suddenly stopped and turned back.

"They've stopped!" Mia reported from the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, and that's why!" Jack with a scared expression points to the view in front of them which is that a bridge is opening up which leads to a dead end.

"Maybe I could try to drive fast enough in order to make it," Mia said although she is unsure that she could actually do it.

"Okay, I'm so closing my eyes!" Jack admitted being actually scared.

Mia then drove the Acura at top speed with both her and Jack screaming. It rose on top and unexpectedly successfully landed on the other side of the bridge. The car then suddenly stopped itself as it was a bit busted with both Mia and Jack having shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, that'll work," Jack said to break the awkward moment although his shocked expression is still on his face.


	8. Unexpected Surprise and Carter's Lie

"I apologize, but the captives have successfully escaped, Mr. Verone. Apparently the bitch drove at top speed on an opening bridge and they have made it on the other side," one of Carter's henchmen regrettably reports to Carter.

"You unbelievable shitheads! How could you lose a woman and a kid, huh? It's just..." Carter then stopped and started to think, "Actually, there is a chance that could work."

"How, sir? Now, we don't have leverage against that O'Conner guy," the henchman pointed out.

"But he doesn't know that. He thinks we still got them. We can lure him and Pearce into a trap, then once his wife and kid find out, they could follow them in order to stop them. Then, once those four are into our trap, we can kill them all. Get the picture?" Carter explained about his new plan. "Now get these retards ready!" Carter commands to his henchman.

Meanwhile after taking a look at their busted Acura, Mia and Jack decide to push the car as much as they can. They made it to a nearby garage where they think that its habitants could fix the Acura, so that they could get back to Brian as soon as possible.

When they knock on the garage door, Jack gets an unexpected surprise once it is answered. "Sam?"

"Jack?" Sam asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my God! What happened to you? I thought you were dead when I couldn't find you after the shootings."

"Unfortunately, they kidnapped us instead," Jack explained. "Oh Sam, this is my mother. Mom, this is Sam Torres. Her uncle's Orange Julius, one of the racers from earlier," Jack introduced Mia and Sam to each other.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Sam says as she shakes Mia's hand.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Mia replied who notices some sort of heat between her son and this girl.

"So, come in! What happened?" Sam interrogates with curiosity as she pulls the two of them inside and introduces the two to Orange Julius. Jack and Mia explained their whole experience to both Sam and Orange Julius.

"That Carter Verone sounds like one sick son of a bitch," Orange Julius commented after hearing the whole story.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asks as she is willing to do anything to help.

"Well, there's a busted Acura outside. You can fix that which will take how long?" Mia asks.

"Whoa!" Orange Julius said after he saw the busted Acura. "This is going to take at least overnight," he explains.

"We can't wait that long. My dad must be worried sick. Do you think that you guys could give us a ride back to our resort?" Jack asks.

"That's actually a better idea. Alright, everybody hop in!" Orange Julius invited, then the four climbed into a car and are headed for the resort.

"Thank you so much, Sam," Jack gratefully thanks Sam. "This must've been kind of weird for you because we don't know each other that well, so I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I may not have known you for a while, but I could tell that you will put others first before yourself. I really like you," Sam admitted as she blushed while Jack blushed as well with Mia smiling at the sudden attraction between the two.

Meanwhile back at the resort, Brian is still waiting for the expected e-mail from Carter about his next clue to rescue Mia and Jack.

"Brian, we got another video e-mail from Verone," Tej informed his friend.

"Play it," Brian commanded.

"Good evening, O'Conner," Carter starts once again, "Once again, kudos on the first attempt to rescue your wife and son. Anyway, I have decided not to do the riddle crap again. Instead, I'll just be frank: your wife and kid are at The Miami Race Track. No bullshit. Once again, come alone with Pearce. If I see cops, Mia and Jack are dead! Hurry up, they're waiting for you," Carter ends his message.

"Let's go, Rome!" Brian and Roman once again set off on another rescue attempt. As they leave the resort in their car, they didn't notice Orange Julius' car park at the resort with both Mia and Jack inside and vice versa.

"Thank you so much for the ride," Mia says to Orange Julius.

"It was no problem," he replies to the gratitude.

"If you ever need anything else, here's my cell number," Sam informs them as she gives Jack her number.

"Thanks a lot, Sam," Jack replies. "If we survive this, maybe we could still hang out like we planned earlier?" he then asks.

"You got it," she then replies.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go. Your father must be having a heart attack," Mia reminded interrupting the moment between the two.

"Okay, Mom!" Jack then said goodbye to Sam and Orange Julius, then rushed upstairs along with his mother back to their suite.


	9. The Final Battle

Once she and Jack have reached their floor, Mia quickly grabbed their access key to the suite, opened the door, and the two rushed inside.

"Dad!" Jack called out with Mia also calling out, "Brian!"

"Mia?! Jack?! What the hell are you guys doing here?" Tej questions as he sees them.

"And good to see you again, Uncle Tej," Jack sarcastically says. "Who are these guys?" he asks pointing to Bilkins and Markham.

"We're Agents Bilkins and Markham of the FBI," Bilkins introduced himself and Markham. "We've been trying to track down Verone ever since he broke out of prison."

"Where's Brian?" Mia questions Tej as he is nowhere to be found in the suite.

"He went to rescue you guys again. Verone sent another message saying that he still had you guys!" Tej explained. "How did you guys get here?" he asks with a confused expression on his face.

"We've escaped from Carter," Jack started explaining then along with his mother, told the whole story until the moment they got back to the resort.

"Oh, man! We gotta get Brian and Roman out of Carter's killer hands," Tej closed down his equipment and starts to head out with Bilkins and Markham. "You two stay here," the agents instructed.

"No, I'm going with you. My husband is out there. Jack could stay here," Mia propositioned.

"No, I'm going too!" Jack insisted.

"No, sweetie. You were almost killed tonight. I can't let that happen again!" Mia tries to reason with her son.

"Mom, I cannot sit around here thinking about the possibility of what might happen to you and Dad. We're family! We live together or we die together," Jack said justifying his insistence.

"Okay, sweetie. But be very careful," Mia reluctantly agrees touched by his speech, then the two, Tej, and the agents all head out.

Meanwhile, Brian and Roman are racing their way to The Miami Race Track when all of the sudden, the five cars that were involved with the shootings at Tej's garage are chasing them at top speed and Carter's henchmen started shooting at them. As much as they can, both Brian and Roman shot back as they drove, but no success in taking them out. But just as their luck is about to run out, two cars approached on the other side of the street with one of them, revealing to be Bilkins, Markham, and Tej inside, shooting at one henchman car at a time. Brian and Roman were surprised once they saw who was in the second car approaching next to them: Mia and Jack!

"Mia! Jack! I thought you guys were at The Miami Race Track!" Brian shouted confused but very happy to see them alive.

"Carter lied! But let's explain later! Now, you gotta jump into our car!" Mia shouted back as they're trying to avoid shots still firing at them. Even though the henchmen were still firing at them, Roman is getting ready to jump first.

"Jack, take the wheel! I need to reach for Roman and your father!" Mia instructed Jack.

"Are you insane, Mom?! I'm eleven! Legally, I'm don't nor supposed to know how to drive!" Jack shouted back.

"Just put your hands on the wheel and keep going straight! Come on, sweetie, you're half-Toretto!" Mia instructed.

Hearing what they said, Brian shouted for Mia, "You can do it, buddy!" With that kind of motivation in mind, Jack realizes he has no chance but to take that dangerous risk. So just as Mia stands up to catch both Roman and Brian as they jump, Jack takes the controls and tries to remember what both his father and Uncle Dom occasionally taught him.

"Jump, Rome! Mia's got you!" Brian instructed to his best friend. Roman then jumps to the other car who almost made it, but luckily, Mia managed to grab his hand and drag him to safety. As Jack is still driving, he sees a dead end up ahead.

"Dad, you better jump fast! Otherwise, we're going to make a really strong impression and I don't mean the good kind!" Jack shouted warning him. Jack then gets to his father's car as close as he can while Brian lets go of his own wheel and manages to take his wife's hands where she with the help of Roman drags him back to her car. And quickly on their feet, Roman and Mia sit down, Jack lets go of the wheel and Brian takes it. And suddenly with his quick reflexes, turns the car around while the couple cars left chasing them didn't turn around in time and are crashed to death.


	10. Final Stand-off and Happy Ending

Brian, Mia, Jack, and Roman along with Tej and the agents made it safely back to the resort where they got out of their cars with relieved expressions on their faces. Then, the O'Conners get into a group hug as they are relieved and ecstatic that they are back together safe and alive. Brian and Mia then kiss passionately with a somewhat disgusted Jack staring at them.

"I'm glad we're back together, guys. But, do you think you could save your intimate time when I'm not around?" Jack jokingly suggests while his parents laughed.

"Jack, you drove so well! I'm so proud of you, buddy!" Brian praised his son for his bravery and talent.

"Thanks, Dad. I've been raised by the best," Jack said pointing to both Brian and Mia who then blushed with pride.

"O'Conner, Pearce, and Parker, we like a moment to speak to you three," Bilkins called.

"You two go back up to the suite. I'll be there in a minute," Brian promised to Mia and Jack, who are then now headed up to their suite. As soon as they opened the suite's doors, Mia and Jack are caught by surprise by Carter with a shotgun in his hands.

"Mia. Jack," Carter eerily greeted them pointing the shotgun to them. "I've told you two what would happen if you got on my last nerves." Brian is now on his suite's floor and overhears Carter's cold calm voice talking to Mia and Jack, so he pulls out his gun and goes inside.

"Let them go, you son of a bitch!" Brian demands as he points his gun to Carter.

"Or I could just kill you three with one big shot," Carter who then cocked his shotgun.

"Get down!" Brian tells Mia and Jack. Carter takes a shot at them, but the three manage to get down and Brian successfully shoots Carter a few times until he finally is dead. It is now finally the end of Carter Verone. The three O'Conners then embrace each other again safe and sound after that near-death traumatic experience, and a bunch of FBI agents led by Bilkins and Markham burst in along with Roman and Tej.

"Are you guys okay?" Tej asked.

"Yeah. It's all over," Brian confirms. "Now, we got to take care of some unfinished business." Brian smiles, then as soon as Mia and Jack caught on, they both smiled as well.

Back at Tej's garage the next night, the race started as planned with no interruptions and the racers are getting close to the finish line. With Mia and Jack cheering him on, Brian managed to put his Nissan Skyline at top speed and win the race with the rest of the cars following him.

"Oh my God! You did it!" Jack stated his proudness of his father giving him a high-five and a hug.

"You guys make me keep on going," Brian replies therefore the O'Conners all hug together again.

"Party down the beach, everybody!" Roman called to everyone who excitedly cheer on.

"Let's go, guys," Brian said. Jack then spots Sam in the crowd with Orange Julius, then says, "Uh...wait a minute, okay?" Brian sees Sam and immediately understands just how much his son has grown up. "Alright," he smirks then winks at Jack.

"Yo, Sam!" Jack called out. Sam spots Jack and replies, "Hey, Jack!"

"So, I heard this crazy rumor that you partly drove in a car to save your dad. That is awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"Uh, it was nothing. Okay, maybe it was!" Jack trying so hard to be modest, but admitted that he can't. "Listen, you and your uncle want to join me and my parents for the beach party? You could talk to the racing champion," Jack invited pointing to his dad.

"I would love to," Sam replied to the invitation. Jack and Sam then blushed at each other and slowly lean in for a kiss which led to more blushing. The two then hold hands as they and Orange Julius approach Brian and Mia, then head off to the beach. The O'Conners are now blissful that Carter Verone is no longer a concern and they get to enjoy the rest of the summer together.


End file.
